


MAGIC (IS WHAT WE ARE)

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, HOLD ON I'M COMING, LOVE COME DOWN, Life Partners, MY LOVE IS ALIVE, Marriage, Married Life, Married Sex, Multi, Total Committment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Fics between 150 and 1,000 words, AOS-centric. Couples areELENA AND MACK (MACKELENA/YOYOMACK),PHIL AND MELINDA (PHILLINDA), JEMMA/FITZ (FITZ-SIMMONS). DON'T BE SHOCKED TO SEE DAISY/GRANT,OR DAISY/TRIPP, OR MELINDA/ANDREW
Relationships: E RODRIGUEZ/M MACKENZIE, J SIMMONS/L FITZ, M MAY/P COULSON
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	MAGIC (IS WHAT WE ARE)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [InFairWingHellsing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/gifts), [zombieblackbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieblackbear/gifts), [NovaScotHilander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaScotHilander/gifts), [CourtneyMichelleLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyMichelleLover/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).



The time is 1625hrs; I am HR DIRECTOR Gena Michaelson...here with me today is Assistant Director  
Elena Rodriguez. The subject of today's discussion is whether the AD is _COMPROMISED_ ,

and if so to what extent, AND WITH WHOM.

G Michaelson: Assistant Director, I'll be direct: Are you compromised?

E Rodriguez: I will be equally direct-the answer is YES.

GM: I see. There is a...rumor, scuttle-butt, loose talk...that the DIRECTOR is the 'with whom',  
in your case.

ER: Yes.

GM: To what extent?

ER: To the fullest extent possible

GM: That is to say: FULLY and COMPLETELY compromised?

ER: That is correct.

GM: Are you aware of a current SHIELD policy prohibiting personal, intimate relationships between  
operatives?

GR: The Director thought such a policy...impractical. We are aboard that aircraft for months a at time;  
the last time that I personally was off of it has been over a year. Intimate relationships flourish in an  
environment where so many healthy Women and Men are in such close proximity for what can be extended  
periods. Mack-The Director-understands PEOPLE; that apart from constant stress and alert status, outlets  
are necessary...REQUIRED, even. If there is any hint that a due to a personal situation an agent or agents  
cannot perform satisfactorily, in such a way as to endanger a mission, or bring discredit upon The Agency,  
then said agent/agents are split up.

GM: I see...I see. As the Director has seen fit to not enforce such a policy, then none has been breached.  
You have never, and would never endanger a mission, fellow agents, or bring discredit upon The Agency due  
to your compromised status?

ER: I have only ever put MYSELF in harm's way; risked my own life. She holds up her mechanical arms, lets  
lets them drop.

GM: Yes...Yes...interview terminated-1747hrs. Thank you, Assistant Director.

ER: Don't mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> I assigned the following names those never assigned  
> a FIRST NAME:
> 
> PIPER: LAURIE
> 
> KHAN: MARLON
> 
> DIAZ: DEANNA


End file.
